ronin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asla Raeusee
Fleetmaster Asla Raeusee is a minor antagonist/semi-protagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. He is a Sangheili fleetmaster and the leader of the Vindictam Covenant. Character History 'Early History' Asla was born into a family on the shores of a great, vast ocean on Sangheilios. His father, a decorated war veteran had run many campaigns under the name of the prophets, until he left the force for personal reasons. Trained when he was able to walk, Asla was trained every day from dusk until dawn. His father was trying his hardest to prepare his son for something, but he would never reveal his intentions to the young warrior. Although his father was strict, he loved Asla. His mother worried though, she thought that his father was training him for something very dangerous; she was correct. On Asla’s “tenth” birthday (human standards) Asla was given a sword from his father. It was an item he used on all of his campaigns against the humans. Engravings circled around the hilt. They said, “Remember this blade, what it has taken from you, what it has taught you, what it will mean to you…” (The rest of the hilt was covered by a special wrapping that his father told him not to take off yet, “Not until you’re ready.” 'Early Ends' By this point, Asla knew that his father was leading a group of highly trained Sangheili in attempt to kill Tyram, a popular zealot among the common Sangheili. Every day, Asla would watch him give speeches about taking back honor, destroying humans…Asla didn’t care much for the words, he mostly just admired how confident he was and how powerful he had become. (Later agreeing with what he said) About one human week later, Asla learned about his father’s intentions and why he held private meetings with mysterious warriors at night. His father had told him how they were planning to kill Tyram, and stop his poisonous ideas before all of Sangheilios was infected by his words. Although Asla admired Tyram, he loved and cared for his father far more than any politician. Eventually, Asla’s father left to the city with his allies. Earlier that day, however, Asla was told, “To never forget who he was, and remain faithful to yourself and your heritage.” Asla did not know these would be the last words he heard from his beloved father. An explosion came from the city later that day. It was heard from miles around. Worrying for his dad, Asla stole a local revenant, drove to the city in fear, sorrow and little anger. When he arrived at the scene, Asla found multiple dead, mangled and burning bodies on the ground. Searching frantically, the young Sangheili found his father’s body. With tears in his eyes, he fell to the ground and laid his arms across his dad’s chest. After a long time of crying and disbelief, Asla switched from sorrow to absolute hatred. He activated his sword and stood up, tears covering his stressed mandibles. A moment later, a hand was felt on his shoulder. The owner of this was Tyram himself. At first, Asla swung his sword frantically at the figure, then gave up and began feeling sorrow again. 'New Beginnings' Asla was taken in under Tyram and trained, once again to be a warrior. Tyram had explained how his father’s death was an accident and a misunderstanding and that ONI agents were behind the whole thing. Tyram explained that ONI had been trying to kill any Sangheili leader that posed a threat and that Asla’s father was caught in the middle of everything. Of course this was a twist of the truth, but Asla was still young and believed his respected elders. In time, Asla had begun to accept his dad’s death as something he had to deal with. When he had finally become old enough, he was given the opportunity to join Tyram’s great military force as a minor inside of Tyram’s capital ship, the Spirit of Wrath, ready for deployment at any time necessary. 'General Asla Raeusee' Having served in Tyram’s fleet for a long time, Asla had eventually earned the rank of general and honored guard of Tyram. 'Fleetmaster ' When Tyram died, Asla announced himself as the fleetmaster of the now, Vindictam Covenant 'Artifact' Over time, Asla became interested in forerunner technology and how it could be used on his own Super Carriers which were still being fixed from heavy damage during the war. The Vindictam began searching multiple planets for anything that could be used to aid in their conquests. Much time later, an unamed planet was found by a scouting party and seemed to have what looked like an ancient forerunner temple or fortress. Intrigued, Asla took Thrak, his second in command and best friend,with his honor guards and set foot on the mysterous planet for himself. Once they entered the building they were surrounded in darkness. As they continued down the halls, noises began coming from the other hallways. The makers of the noises were actually Drundles, beasts used in the early making of the Covenant. Asla ordered his guards to subdue the beasts for they had great value, and were thought to be exctinct, as they were far stronger than an average hunter. With success, two beasts were captured, but half of his guards were killed in the process. Leaving the guards to contain the creatures, Asla and Thrak ventured forth and came upon a gigantic red and black ball of light enclosed in a container...(Work in progress) Personality Greatly despises humans because of their involvement in Tyram's death and his father's (supposedly). He is also very confident in his abilities. Abilities Is an excellent swordsman and overall fighter. . Relationship 'Rigal Raeusee' His nephew, Rigal did not know Asla well, but they both fought for opposite sides. 'Castiel' Only know one another through reputation. 'Agent Spectre' One the only humans he'll tolerate, Asla spared Spectre's life even though he had killed every other human. At first, Spectre was spared because of his lack of having a weapon. Asla believed in honor, so he would not kill a defenseless being, even a human. Gallery Covenant cruisers by sangheili1-d5yerpb.jpg Category:Sangheili Characters